Snow Fairies
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Colección de drabbles navideños. Oh, dulce navidad. Época en que el amor viene en copos de nieve, sí, para los magos de Fairy Tail eso no era la excepción. ¿El problema? la mayoría de los chicos eran unos amargados, y las hadas debían hacerlos cambiar de opinión —Multiparejas; COMPLETE.
1. Gruvia: Celos de hielo

_Hola gente hermosa (? Ya que es probable que no pueda subir nada en navidad he decidido crear una colección de drabbles multi parejas con temática de invierno pre-adelantadas. Es mi regalo para ustedes por todos sus hermosos reviews ;O; Y el drabble de hoy es… ¡GRUVIA!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

_**DEDICADO A:**__ Mi nee chan e inspiración ¡WhiteRabbit94! *o* Yo se que te gusta el Gruvia~_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #1: "Celos de hielo"**

**E**l invierno había llegado ya a Magnolia. Y como era de suponerse todos sus habitantes lo habían esperado deseos y con entusiasmo.

Coloridas luces adornaban las calles, la nieve ya había comenzado a caer en copos, los regalos comenzaban a esparcirse y el frio no se hizo esperar.

Era la época perfecta, amada por todos, o casi todos…

En el gremio, Fairy Tail, había cierto mago de hielo incómodo con toda esa situación. _La navidad es estúpida_, pensaba.

Sus amigos y compañeros sacaban a flote su lado "amoroso" y "cursi". Gray aborrecía eso. Más porque era un mago de hielo y estaba acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de nieve.

¿Qué tenia de especial un mes donde podían morir congelados o de pulmonía y gastaban exageradas cantidades de dinero que no tenían? Simplemente era absurdo.

Se encontraba cruzado de brazos y sentado en una de las tantas mesas del gremio, ajeno a los demás.

No quería estar ahí, pero Erza lo había amenazado y si no fingía que la navidad le gustaba tendría que comer uno de los para nada deliciosos pastelillos mortales de esta. Según recordaba tenían hiedra venenosa en ellos…

— ¡Natsu deja de prenderle fuego al árbol! —le regaño con su voz chillona la Heartfilia, como llevaba haciendo desde hace unas horas. Gray suspiro.

De nuevo, _odiaba_ la navidad. Y nada le haría cambiar de opinión ¿cierto?

No, nada. Ni siquiera el hecho de que fuera la primera que algunos miembros celebraban. Porque si, esa sería la primera navidad de Juvia y Gajeel, los más recientes en llegar ahí, Fairy Tail.

El dúo ex-Phantom. El Dragon Slayer de hierro y la maga de agua. Compañeros de casi toda su vida…

Sin saber porque, el pelinegro comenzó a sentir unas tremendas ganas de matar a alguien en ese mismo instante. Preferiblemente Gajeel.

¿Qué era eso?, ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto y tan de repente?

Su amiga rubia seguía gritando, ya que el árbol navideño, el quinto que habían comprado ese día, se había vuelto a incendiar. El culpable era Natsu, ¿Quién más? Pero Gray no les prestaba atención, ya no.

Su mirada azabache estaba en dirección a cierta chica peli azul, que no paraba de llevar de la mano al Redfox de un lado a otro del edificio, mostrándole emocionada los decorativos, a pesar de las protestas de parte del chico de los piercings.

Apretó sus puños, en un vano intento de calmarse, un poco quizá. No funciono. La boba sonrisa que Juvia había estado mostrando en todo el día no ayudaba ni una pizca, ¿tan feliz era junto a Gajeel?, ¿Qué no estaba perdidamente enamorada de él?...

_¿A… amor?_

— ¿Qué diantres estoy pensando? —dijo para sí mismo en voz baja. Sudaba ligeramente y podía escuchar perfectamente un "Boom, boom" surgiendo de su pecho. A él no le incumbía si la Lockser sentía a…amor –no podía pronunciar bien la palabra– por el testarudo Slayer. ¿Qué tenía que ver con su relación?

Nada.

Pero… no podía evitar sentirse triste al respecto… ¿la razón? Ni él mismo la sabía.

_No quiero que Juvia este con otro que no sea yo. Además Gajeel se suponía que tiene a Levy, ¡maldito mujeriego!_, rechino sus dientes cada vez más irritado ante ese pensamiento.

Cierto, el tipo ya tenía a su chica, no tenía el derecho de estar con la _suya_. Menos en su presencia. Pero era demasiado terco para admitirlo, y también algo idiota. Gray no podía percatarse que se había enamorado, sin querer, de Juvia.

La bella y cantarina risa de su amada resonó por todas las paredes, Gajeel al parecer se había enredado con algunas luces y no podía salirse de ellas. ¡Ya no lo soportaba!

Al diablo Gajeel y su complejo de mujeriego empedernido.

Se levanto, con un poco más de brusquedad de la que planeaba, de la banca y a zancadas camino hacia la "pareja". Una vez llego enfrente de ambos, que lo observaban con extrañeza igual que el resto, tomo de la mano a la peli azul, y se la llevo lejos del pelinegro, no sin antes darle una advertencia, como buen hombre posesivo/celoso, logrando que Juvia se desmayara.

— Juvia es mía. Y si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida como estatua de hielo en un museo recuérdalo bien.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamo boquiabierto Gajeel. Intento ir hacia Gray y darle una buena paliza, molesto por su "amenaza" sin sentido y aun con lucecitas y todo. Pero al dar un paso al frente se fue de espaldas, el piso estaba completamente congelado. Había aprendido por las malas que uno nunca debe hacer enfadar a un mago alquímico, sus **celos de hielo**, ciertamente eran peligrosos para el bienestar de su espalda.

Y con tanto caos reciente –ya que ninguno podía mantenerse de pie tan siquiera– por la nueva pista de patinaje inaugurada por Gray, nadie se percato de que cierta albina sonreía divertida en su puesto de la barra. Su plan para poner celoso al Fullbuster había sido todo un éxito.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Lalalalal. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD POR ADELANTADO! xD No olviden ser niñ s buenos o Mashima-sempai no hará el Gruvia cannon ouó (? ¿Les gusto, ¿lo aborrecieron? No pude evitar poner celoso a Gray xDU Ahora, obvius pondré parejas cannon y crack de la serie. Díganme que pareja quieren para el siguiente drabble, se vale cualquiera, la que tenga más votos será la ganadora :D_

_¡Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~!_

_¿Review?_


	2. Nalu: Frío

_Hola mundo cruel. Debido a que tengo un breve ataque de inspiración y nada que hacer con mi tiempo actualice rápido xD Y a petición suya el drabble de hoy es… ¡NALU!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

_**DEDICADO A:**__ Yuki2341 por haber sido el review No. 22 de "Without You"._

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #2: "Frío"**

**L**levaban ya un buen tiempo caminando de tienda en tienda comprando toda la ropa de invierno que Lucy quería pagar, aunque se endeudara después. Y Natsu, ciertamente, ya estaba harto de eso.

¿Por qué tenía que ser la mula de carga de la rubia?, ¿Por qué no otro?

Magos fuertes había muchos en el gremio –aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente– y también estaban chicas como Erza, ella podría cargar todas esas bolsas estorbosas sin ningún problema.

¡Él no quería estar ahí!

Era molesto, cansado, aburrido, tedioso y… bueno, muchas cosas malas más. Aunque no se le ocurría ninguna otra.

— Natsuuuu~ apúrate con esa ropa. La barata en la tienda de perfumes se acabara pronto —se quejo la Heartfilia, ocasionado que el mal humor del mago de fuego aumentara, de nuevo. Maldiciendo en todo momento camino hacia su mejor amiga y una vez compro todo lo que quería y no necesitaba, fueron a la siguiente tienda, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente.

Se volvía a repetir, que no quería estar ahí. Gray de seguro estaba holgazaneando en el gremio o jugando con bolas de nieve, o comiendo las deliciosas galletas de Mira. Todos se divertían haciendo los preparativos para navidad y él era el mayordomo oficial de Lucy. ¡Bravo!

Lo único que le faltaba era vestirse como esos tíos amargados y estirados. No estaba muy lejos de eso…

Y el clima no era favorable, en ningún sentido. ¿Cómo Lucy no tenia frío con ese viento tan helado? Y más con esas ropas tan… reveladoras.

Quien no se fijara en el buen cuerpo de la chica era ciego, o un completo imbécil. Lo curioso es que todos se percataban de ese hecho, para su mala suerte.

Un tipo pervertido por aquí, otro por allá, uno escondido en el bote de basura, otro disimulando la baba que le caía, otro más hablando con Lucy… espera, ¿HABLANDO CON LUCY?

¡¿Cuando había pasado eso?!

Con poco disimulo se acerco a "hurtadillas" hacia donde estaba la rubia platicando animadamente con un vendedor de árboles de navidad, que no paraba de ver el escote de su blusa con una sonrisa estúpida adornándole el rostro.

_Degenerado_, pensó irritado Natsu, sobre todo porque su inocente amiga no se daba cuenta del verdadero tipo con el que desperdiciaba palabras. Palabras que salían de sus dulces labios y solo él y los del gremio tenían el derecho de escuchar.

¡Era verdaderamente molesto!

Pero Lucy le había advertido que si hacia algún destrozo mientras iban de compras no lo dejaría dormir en su cama un mes, y tampoco probaría su comida navideña. Tenía que contenerse, por el bien de su futuro junto a ella… y el de su estómago.

— Sabe, para una chica tan bella como usted tengo un árbol especial, y con un gran descuento —comento libidinosamente el tipo, Natsu apretó ambos puños, esperando la respuesta de Lucy, pero esta no decía nada. ¡Nada!

¿Había muerto de pulmonía?, ¿ahora era una simple estatua de hielo?

— Lo siento… en realidad se me acaba de acabar el dinero —respondió, el viejo pervertido susurro un "entiendo" totalmente decepcionado y aunque Natsu quiso saltar de alegría no lo hizo, no al darse cuenta de que ella estaba temblando de frio.

_Si será… es tan orgullosa que no me dijo que ha estado congelándose todo este tiempo._

¿Qué hacia? Podía regañarla por no habérselo comentado antes, podía burlarse del poco aguante que tenia con las bajas temperaturas, podía fingir que no vio nada así como ella fingía que no sentía nada…

No eligió ninguna de las opciones anteriores.

Sin prisa camino hacia Lucy y cuando llego a su lado –con disimulo– la abrazo, colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y brindándole un poco de su normal calidez, para su sorpresa.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Tengo frío. —se excuso y al instante esquivo su mirada chocolate, no queriendo que viera su notable sonrojo. Lucy sonrió, también sonrojada, pero no comento nada más. Siguieron caminando por la plaza de la ciudad, ambos con una boba sonrisa de enamorados y fingiendo sentir **frío**, con tal de estar uno al lado del otro.

Como si Natsu pudiera saber lo que es el frío… él era un mago de fuego después de todo. Solo era una mentira, pero una que ambos disfrutaban.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Si bueno, ya imaginaba que esta sería la pareja ganadora xD Soy adivina (? Y en realidad ya tenía una idea definida de que iba a tratar, Natsu "sintiendo" frio no es algo se que se vea a diario x3_

_Las otras parejas que me pidieron fueron: Lami, Gruvia, Grayza y Lali. Si quieren alguna de esas para el siguiente díganmelo y si no pues pidan la que quieran ouó Gracias por los 6 reviews, me hacen muy happy._

_¡Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~!_

_¿Review?_


	3. Gale: Sho Be Do Love

_Hola gente hermosa ;D Wtf, ¿28 reviews? ¿En dos caps.? Fin del mundo ._./ Nah, xD ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Como regalo el drabble de hoy es… ¡GALE! [Sorry por el retraso xwx]_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #3: "Sho Be Do Love****"**

**N**avidad… una época repleta de amor y paz en el mundo. Donde los enamorados no faltan y mucho menos los "monstruos de galletas". Una fecha para celebrar en compañía de amigos y familia. Un tiempo donde se dejan los desacuerdos a un lado y te pones a cantar villancicos con tu peor enemigo…

¡Era la peor época del año! No, espera… ese era el día de San Valentín… ¡pero estaba muy cerca de serlo!

¿Y quién mas pensaba eso sino Gajeel?

Era asquerosamente dulce. Y no solo lo decía por la comida, la cual ahora ocupaba la mayor parte de la barra del gremio ya que tenían que pedir de sobra por cierto mago peli rosa cuyo apetito no tenia fin, ni comienzo.

No, ni cerca estaba esa razón de que el pelinegro con pinta de delincuente salido de reformatorio odiara tanto esa fecha, y más aun ese año en específico.

Todos en Fairy Tail estaban locos, y su locura y estupidez ya se le estaba pegando. Peligrosamente.

Había cometido el peor error de su vida… aceptar cantar en el festival de villancicos anual del gremio.

Quizá estaba exagerando, quizá no.

Pero el hecho de tener que compartir su escenario con los otros "principiantes" era desquiciante, sobre todo porque tendría que cantar una canción de amor y paz al mundo. Repugnante.

Intento convencer al maestro de cancelar su número pero ni todas las amenazas y ruegos posibles fueron suficientes para convencerlo. Su destino estaba arruinado.

_Podría destruir el gremio de nuevo, o solo el escenario_, pensó masticando una tuerca que se había caído de los arreglos. Obviamente todos lo ignoraban, y no porque no lo aceptaran, en realidad esa aura negra y mortífera que lo rodeaba, junto con una mirada de los mil demonios eran la causa.

Todos querían vivir al menos para año nuevo, no podían desperdiciar un regalo.

Pero la única que no pareció darse cuenta de ese hecho crucial, llego a su lado después de una exitosa misión junto a Jet y Droy. Bueno... Droy se había mareado por comer tanto, así que la realizaron ella y Jet. Aunque Jet perdió la batalla cinco segundos después de que comenzara… ¡A qué diablos! Ella había cumplido la misión sola.

Con una tierna sonrisa –típica de ella– adornando su angelical rostro, se sentó en la misma banca que él, llamando su atención.

— Uf… que día, ni siquiera he podido leer el libro que alquile la semana pasada en esa tienda. Y eso que el chico que me lo dio me hizo un descuento… y su número, mm. No le he llamado aun, quizá debería consultarlo con Lu-chan primero… —ni siquiera se percato de su presencia, y como si no estuviera ahí siguió parloteando consigo misma. Sin poder decidir llamarle al tipo ese o no. Cosa que le molesto a Gajeel.

¿Primero llegaba como si nada después de una semana sin saber nada de ella y no le decía ni "Hola" y ahora resulta que alguien se le había insinuado? Aquí correría sangre…

Como la pequeña peliazul parecía ir para largo en su eterna divagación del tipejo del mugroso libro Gajeel decidió hacerse notar, de la única manera en la que sabia, sin consideraciones.

— Hmp, no vale la pena enana. Ningún tío se fijaría en un duende, y menos uno traga libros. —comento con simpleza y entre mordiscos a un fierro viejo.

Levy arqueo una ceja indignada, y cayendo en cuenta –solo hasta entonces– de que el Redfox estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, sentado a su lado, y escuchando absolutamente TODO. No supo si sentirse avergonzada, molesta o acosada. Quizá un poco de las tres. Definitivamente las tres.

Pero contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría de su parte, una enigmática sonrisa surco sus finos labios y cuestiono con diversión: — ¿Ah si?

No tuvo que decir más. El pelinegro ahora la observaba con duda y desconfianza. Y una muy grande. La sonrisa de Levy aumento con la siguiente pregunta de parte de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso enana?

— Nada de otro mundo en realidad. Pero "Julio" es un chico muy dulce y atento… y es casi de mi estatura. Gusta de leer, y mucho. E incluso pinta de vez en cuando… además los duendes le llaman la atención, dudo mucho que le moleste salir con uno. —finalizó. La expresión de Gajeel no podía ser más exagerada. Ni aunque cayeran mil Phanter Lily's del cielo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

¿En-en verdad existía un hombre así?… ¡¿Y la enana se lo había encontrado?!

No sabia que decir, nunca se lo espero.

— No es la gran cosa —mintió, obviamente irritado. Aunque intentaba disimularlo.— Debe ser gay. Si, seguro es gay.

Lo era, definitivamente tenia que serlo. ¿Verdad?…

— No lo es. Yo misma le pregunte.

Mierda… y…. solo mierda. La situación no podía empeorar.

Corrección, si que podía. O al menos para él.

— Creo que si debería llamarle, si lo pienso bien es muy lindo… ¡y canta muy bien Gajeel! ¿te mencione que canta? ¡Julio podría ser cantante! —exclamó emocionada. Y eso, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Y que lo hizo atragantarse con el metal.

— ¡¿Cantar?! ¡Joder, Julio canta! —gritó –cuando por fin pudo respirar bien–. De golpe se levanto de la banca y no le dio el tiempo necesario a Levy para captar bien la situación, ya que de un momento a otro la llevo de la mano a rastras en dirección al escenario del gremio. Ante la mirada atónita del resto. — ¡Yo te voy a enseñar que es cantar enana!

Si Julio creía que era superior a él en el fino y exquisito arte del canto le faltaban un par de tornillos. Después de todo él era el grandioso "Gajeel-sama" y se lo iba a demostrar a Levy en ese preciso instante.

No perdió mucho tiempo. Pronto ya estaba en el escenario con su elegante _Frac_ de color blanco, sus lentes de sol y su poco simétrica guitarra eléctrica; ajustaba y probaba las cuerdas, para que nada saliera mal en su gran espectáculo, olvidando de momento que ese mismo día acontecía el concurso de villancicos.

La McGarden se sonrojo levemente al verlo así. Y con el repentino apagón del edificio el show dio comienzo.

— Esta es la historia de una chica… una chica que viajaba de biblioteca en biblioteca~ —los acordes de la guitarra eran lentos y pausados, y con su desafinada y grave voz a Levy y los otros les costo un poco entender la letra. Aunque no era necesario saberla para querer botarlo de ahí. — Era una chica muy pequeña y torpe, que no conocía el amor hasta que él apareció. Su rockero de acero. Sho Be Do Ba~

— ¡Que alguien lo quite de ahí! —gritó Gray con molestia, cubriendo ambos oídos. Fue secundado por muchos otros, pero como era de esperarse, Gajeel los ignoro y continuo su 'canto'.

— Eran polos opuestos, como el acero y el papel~ pero eso no fue impedimento… para ver su amor florecer~

— ¡Vamos Gajeel-kun! —exclamó Juvia.

— Ella una nerd de biblioteca, él un rockero de acero. Solos los dos contra el mundo, y un metiche gay~ Sho Be Do Ba~ Pero ella sabía, y lo sabía muy bien. Que nadie más en el mundo era como él~

Así que mando volando al estúpido gay, y corriendo a los brazos de su rockero. Profeso su amor eterno~ Con la esperanza de poder tener, en un futuro lejano, un pequeño pero poderoso dragoncito de acero, Sho Be Do Ba~

— ¡Joder Gajeel!, ¡Nunca había escuchado una canción tan horrible como esa! —Natsu rechinó los dientes con insistencia, Gajeel había dejado de cantar. — ¿En qué diablos pensabas al momento de escribirla?

— En un pequeño amor gehe —respondió con sorna y mostrando sus afilados caninos. Y los abucheos continuaron, con más fuerza e ira que antes.

A excepción de cierta chica de cabellos azules, que veía la escena en silencio y con su rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza.

Gajeel le había expresado sus celos respecto a Julio por medio de una canción, y para variar se le había declarado ¡Cantando! Era mucho más de lo que esperaba, quizá exagero con sus alardeos de felicidad… ¿Y ahora que hacia?, ¿Le decía que 'Julio' en realidad era un personaje de novela y que no paso nada entre ellos?

— ¡Bravo!, ¡Y ahora por cortesía de Gajeel el concurso de villancicos da comienzo! —los aplausos de emoción del maestro causaron un breve silencio. Y sacaron de sus pensamientos a Levy, que lo observó paciente al igual que los demás, incluso Gajeel.— ¡Gajeel es tu turno!

— ….

— ¡¿NO NOS JODAS?!

_Ah, creo que mejor le digo otro día…_, pensó y una gota de pena resbaló lentamente por su sien. Además prefería esperar un par de días, quizá hasta podría conseguir varios enormes regalos navideños por cortesía de 'Julio' también… eso si no lo "mataba" el Redfox primero, claro.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Aagcsfhsgfhf. Me he partido los sesos en esta mi primera creación Gale de toda la vida *q* Se me dificulto por la personalidad de "alamierdalosmodalesyoromperé todalavajilla" (? de Gajeel. Sorry, sorry por la tardanza. Es que en serio… el Gale me cuesta horrores TwT y me sentí defraudada conmigo misma, ¡no me gusto como quedo! xD_

_El próximo drabble será… I don't know. ¡Y… FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! :D_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	4. Jerza: Pastelillo asesino

_Ok, ya paso Navidad, lo sé, lo saben. Pero no por eso dejare botada a esta colección e.é ¡Ni aunque la deba de terminar en primavera! (? Y el drabble de hoy es… ¡JERZA!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #4: "Pastelillo asesino****"**

**J**ellal no sabía si amar o detestar esa época del año. Y no porque fuera el nuevo '_Grinch__'_ni nada por el estilo, la Navidad era hermosa. Una festividad perfecta, o al menos en gran parte.

Porque si él debía temer o aborrecer algo de la Navidad eran los postres. Específicamente los pasteles y pastelillos.

Y a su obsesiva novia apodada por sus compañeros de facultad "La Titania": Erza. Y es que por aquellos días, cubiertos de nieve y regalos a la pelirroja se le contagiaba el síndrome de la dulzura, mejor conocido como "Obsesión pastelera".

Durante todo el mes de Diciembre ella lo arrastraba -literalmente- desde su acogedora cama, de pastelería en pastelería. Y no dejaba de comer todo pastel no viviente que se cruzara en su camino, dejándole a él y a su desvalida billetera los enormes gastos. Y, obviamente, ese año no fue la excepción.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado en su sofá, dando sorbos a su humeante taza de chocolate caliente y esperando -como un borrego antes de entrar al matadero- a que Erza llegara de sus compras con Lucy, para iniciar la sesión de compras de pasteles, que tenía que cumplir aunque no quisiera. Y en verdad no quería.

Suspiro inquieto, y al oír el tintineo de las llaves desde el otro lado de la puerta y verla entrar al departamento, cargando un centenar de bolsas, Jellal supo que su destino estaba sellado. No tenía opción, la gente de un futuro lo conocería como el fiel novio que gasto todo su dinero en postres hasta el fin de su existencia. ¡Y fin!

Incluso le podrían hacer un monumento, o quizá ya rompió el record de mayor cantidad de dinero gastada en postres…

Dejo de divagar sus incoherencias al notar que Erza no venía con su usual apuro para correr a las pastelerías, incluso la notaba más… ¿tranquila? Y por una aparentemente desconocida razón un sonrojo bello adornaba sus mejillas.

¿Acaso había pasado algo en su "cita" con Lucy?, No… ¿Y si esa chica no era su Erza? Era imposible, debía tratarse de un alienígena que tomo su forma solo para torturarlo "fingiendo" que la inmemorable tradición de compras ya acabo. ¡Era eso!

Ladeo la cabeza confundido, aparentando que no pasaba nada de nada, y cuando por fin se decidió a preguntar porque se comportaba _tan_ raro, ella se le adelanto.

— Jellal, he decidido cocinarte un pastel navideño.

— ¿Ah? —Erza rió ante su respuesta, y camino directo a la cocina. Aun con las bolsas en mano, Jellal no tuvo otra opción aparte de seguirla. Todavía sin creerle por completo.

¿Erza cocinando? Bueno… todos sabían que era capaz de matar por un pastel pero… ella nunca cocinaba, de eso se encargaba él. ¿Entonces?

En serio comenzaba a preocuparse por el asunto del alienígena.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó, viendo de reojo como sacaba los ingredientes y los acomodaba a un lado de la estufa, igual que los utensilios de cocina. Erza asintió con la cabeza, de espaldas a él.

— Sip. Hoy no iremos a comprar pastel, Lucy me comento que Natsu prefiere su comida por sobre la de las tiendas, y pensé que sería un buen regalo navideño que fueras el primero en comer algo preparado por mí. —respondió sonriente. Jellal asintió despacio, tenía sus dudas respecto a que tan buena era su novia al momento de cocinar, pero bueno…

Eso era mejor a su típica rutina navideña, así que ¿por qué no? Lo peor que podría pasar sería que su cocina explotara.

— ¡Ok! Aquí vamos —dijo emocionada la Scarlet, después de arremangarse las mangas y ya haber preparado todo lo necesario. Cuando se quedo repentinamente quieta, y en silencio. Jellal arqueó una ceja confundido.

— ¿Qué sucede Erza?

— Ah, ¿Cómo se prende una estufa?…

Quizá eso no sería tan fácil como esperaba…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Cansado, Jellal se tiró sobre su sofá, todo cubierto de harina, chocolate y uno que otro rastro de humo.

Era increíble que algo tan sencillo como cocinar un pastel terminara en una batalla a muerte con Erza. Él solo intentaba ayudarla, pero ella era terca. Y no lo dejó, así que mientras peleaban por ver quien decoraba el pastel, y quien lo sacaba del horno, el pastel se quemo. Y después, en el segundo pastel que hicieron -donde Erza hizo casi todo- la cocina fue la quemada.

La tercera es la vencida decían… ¡Patrañas! El tercer pastel termino embarrado en el piso de mármol, y el cuarto se cayó "accidentalmente" por la ventana, cuando él cometió el grave error de comentarle sobre invitarle un pequeño trozo de pastel a Kagura, una amiga suya. Pobre de aquel desafortunado al que le cayera encima… y pobre de él, que fracaso como instructor de pastelería con su novia. Al final ella optó por cocinar un pastelillo.

Pastelillo que Erza no quiso que viera hasta que estuviera horneado, decorado y todo. Y hablando del "pastel de Roma"… ahí venía una sonriente pelirroja sosteniendo un pequeño plato cubierto por una servilleta.

Se detuvo a unos pasos y extendió ambos brazos, para que lo cogiera.

— Esta listo. —dijo con un claro y obvio orgullo. Jellal se le quedo viendo unos segundos, también se encontraba cubierta de harina y humo, pero en mayor cantidad. Y su coleta de caballo se encontraba sumamente despeinada, lanzó un suspiro.

Bueno, lo que fuera, el pastelillo ya estaba hecho.

— Provecho. —agarro y sostuvo el plato, y cuando Erza se sentó a su lado y ya estuvo acomodada y todo descubrió el postre, aventando al aire la servilleta. Y… arrepintiéndose de hacerlo.

El 'suculento' bocadillo parecía tener vida propia, juraba que en cualquier momento unos piececitos le saldrían y saldría caminando del edificio.

Su forma no era definida, era como un cuadrado mal hecho, y tenía embarrado chocolate, con mermelada de fresas, con ¿pimienta? Y unos deformes árboles de navidad de betún decoraban sus orillas.

— Eh… eh… s-se ve muy… exótico. —consiguió decir al fin, observándolo con miedo y conteniendo las ganas de tirarlo por el balcón.

— ¿Verdad? No estaba segura de poner los arbolitos o no… pero es Diciembre, así que lo hice. ¡Y mira, hasta tiene tu nombre! —como si se tratara de una niña pequeña le señalo un conjunto de manchas de colores indescifrables que parecían unirse y formar la palabra "J_e_l_l_al".— Vamos… pruébalo y dime que tal.

¿Qué lo probara?, ¿Erza hablaba en serio cuándo le decía que pusiera _eso_ en su boca?, ¿De verdad?

¡Parecía una broma de mal gusto! Y estuvo a nada de decírselo, pero entonces se encontró con su sonrisa, y sus castaños ojos brillando de emoción, con sus manos hechas bolita sobre las rodillas y sonrojada.

No podía negarle nada a ella, y menos con esa expresión esperando su aprobación a la comida, aunque fuera un espécimen venenoso. Así que solo tenía dos opciones:

1. Complacer a su novia y comer esa abominación culinaria y terminar en el hospital por intoxicación de alto riesgo o...

2. Tirarlo a la basura cuanto antes, dañar su relación de más de tres años y perder su 'masculinidad' gracias a una de las espadas que ella tenía.

Contó hasta tres, era obvio lo que tenía que hacer…

Inhalo y exhalo aire, con nerviosismo, y tragó saliva levantando del plato al "pastelillo" -en cámara lenta-, para probarlo. Erza lo miraba impaciente, jugueteando con las hebras de su cabello de vez en cuando y entonces… Jellal se lo comió de un bocado.

— ¿Qu-qué tal sabe?… —preguntó, casi en un susurro. El peliazul no contestó, solo masticaba el postre con una expresión neutra, Erza no desistió.— Jellal… ¿Qué tal sabe?

Jellal tragó, y se volteo para verla de frente. Una sonrisa surgió de sus labios.

— Deberías ser una chef profesional Erza. —y la abrazo. Ella, gustosa, correspondió el abrazo. Emocionada y halagada. Mientras… él contenía las ganas de vomitar que tenía. Porque si, Jellal no había mentido, en su opinión Erza debía ser una chef, así podría cocinar sus pasteles y su billetera estaría a salvo, pero primero necesitaba tomar clases de cocina. Y muchas. Por lo menos ella ya no andaría preocupada porque no comía nada de su parte…

Se separaron, y Jellal estaba a punto de levantarse -para quitarse el mal sabor de boca con pasta dental- cuando la Scarlet le helo la sangre con sus siguientes palabras.

— ¡Espera a que llegue San Valentín!, ¡Atiborrare la cocina de pasteles y muffins!, ¿Los comerás todos verdad?

— …

— ¿Jellal? —le llamó, confundida por su silencio. Y entonces el muchacho cayó -literalmente- al piso.— ¡Jellal!

_Madre mía… comprar pasteles no era tan horrible después de todo…_, pensó tirado. Ya que de ahora en adelante no tendría que preocuparse por los gastos en postres, sino en las cuentas del hospital.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡Si no quieren comer un pastelillo hecho por Erza levanten la mano! ¡Si levantaron la mano más les vale correr por sus vidas que Erza no tiene piedad! xDDD Jajá, realmente me divertí escribiendo este One!Shot (cada vez los hago más largos o-óU) Tierno y cómico a su manera. Y ojala les haya gustado, que ya tenía varios pedidos de un Jerza. Alimenten a su fan interior (?_

_Ya saben que pueden pedirme la pareja que quieran para el próximo, se valen "crack" :D/ ¡Las casillas de votación se cierran en el 2014! (? Wtf._

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	5. Lami: Mascota navideña

_Después de casi dos semanas sin actualizar nada (tengo que prepararme para el examen de admisión a la prepa e.e) Por fin volvió mi Musa *o*/ Y el drabble de hoy es… ¡LAMI!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #5: "Mascota navideña"**

**M**irajane podía ser la persona más dulce y paciente de todo el universo. Siempre traía puesta una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, su cuerpo era espectacular, su personalidad era atenta y tranquila y hacia todo lo que podía para ayudar a sus amigos. Era 'perfecta'.

Y como toda persona 'perfecta' era muy popular con los del género opuesto, cualquiera bien podría ser su novio. Una pareja perfecta para la chica perfecta. Lo que nadie se espero fue que esa pareja terminara siendo el nieto del maestro: Laxus.

Y él era todo menos perfecto…

— ¡¿QUÉ USTEDES SON QUÉ?!

— ¡Novios! —exclamo con orgullo la albina. El gremio quedo en silencio, de nuevo. Y Laxus solo quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, de nuevo.

Porque ni en un millón de años más, ellos se habrían esperado esa noticia, y menos por las fechas de navidad.

Después de todo… ¿Laxus?, ¿Siendo fiel a una sola persona? ¡Y a Mirajane! Algo debía haber ocurrido ahí sin que supieran, la Strauss debió obligarlo, o al revés. Quizá era un noviazgo por conveniencia, o ese definitivamente no era el Laxus que todos conocían.

Mientras Fried lloraba en un rincón, orgulloso de que su Laxus ya fuera todo un hombre y las chicas le daban su bendición a Mirajane, los chicos salieron corriendo a las afueras del gremio, en busca de respuestas. Y chismes. Sin darse cuenta de que Laxus, curioso, los había seguido.

Sí, los muchachos también eran chismosos, para su mala suerte, ellos no se molestaban en recopilar la información completa.

— ¿Qué les pasa a todos? No han quitado esa cara de estúpidos en todo el día —comento fastidiado el rubio en voz baja, escondido estratégicamente en el mejor escondite del mundo: detrás de un bote de basura.

— ¿Qué diablos le vio Mira para querer salir con él? ¡Está muy feo! —se quejo Natsu sin pensar.

— Creí que a Mira-chan le gustaba Fried… esto es extraño —murmuro el pequeño Romeo.

— Yo pensaba lo mismo. Fried siempre la ayuda en todo lo que puede, y es más caballeroso y fino que Laxus —secundo Gray, cuya camisa había desaparecido y caído en manos de cierta maga peli azul.

¿Qué a Mirajane le gustaba Fried?,¡ ¿Y este le correspondía?!

_¡Maldito traidor! Todo este tiempo pensé que eras del otro bando_, pensó Laxus muy irritado. Dispuesto a acabar con Fried en cualquier segundo.

Y los cuchicheos continuaron…

— ¡MIRAJANE YA TIENE NOVIO NO TENGO NINGUNA OPORTUNIDAD!

— ¡Pero si tú estás casado!

— Apuesto a que no duraran más de una semana.

— ¿Laxus se volverá más femenino?

— Todos están locos.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —oh no, se avecinaban muchos problemas. Cuando la albina salió del gremio inmediatamente todos callaron.

— ¡Mira! Ah… nosotros… eh, queríamos preguntarte algo —Natsu revolvió su cabello inquieto, a pesar de las miradas de muerte que el resto le enviaba.

— ¿Sí, qué cosa? —pregunto sonriente.

— Tú… eh… ¿Crees que Fried es lindo?...

¡No, no y no! ¡_Eso_ no podía estar pasando! Mirajane era suya, suya y de nadie más ¡Nunca la compartiría con otro hombre y menos con uno que tiene el cabello largo!

_Que diga que no, que diga que no, que diga que no…_

Mirajane frunció el ceño pensativa, y el silencio reino unos minutos, minutos que a Laxus le parecieron siglos, ¿tan difícil era decir que no? Espera… entonces ella si sentía un mínimo y pequeño gusto hacia el Justine, ¿Cómo podría competir en modales contra él?

Estaba perdido. Siempre lo estuvo.

— Fried es muy mono en verdad…

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —grito aterrado, sin importarle que lo descubrieran antes de salir corriendo en dirección al gremio envuelto en sus rayos. Sin quedarse a escuchar lo más importante.

— Pero yo amo a Laxus —finalizo Mirajane, con un lindo sonrojo. Los chicos suspiraron, bueno… no podían hacer nada al respecto. Lo mejor sería darles sus mejores deseos.— Por cierto… ¿alguien más escucho un grito?

— No —mintieron, aunque ya tenían una idea del _origen_ de este. Deseaban no estar en lo correcto.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

¡Estúpido Fried y estúpidos hombres del gremio!

Tan bien que iba el día y ellos se lo arruinaron… pero esto no se quedaría así, eso sí que no. Si era necesario asesinar a Fried lo haría sin dudar, y después les daría una paliza a Natsu y los otros, una que nunca olvidarían…

— ¡Hey Laxus! _—_dejo a un lado sus pensamientos asesinos al ver como la pequeña hermana de su novia se acercaba corriendo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que me veo bien con este vestido para el concurso de Miss Navidad? —pregunto sonriente, dio una vuelta elevando el encaje del vestido y se cruzo de brazos. En espera de una respuesta convincente.

— Ah… supongo. Eres bonita —respondió dudoso, sin saber del todo que decir. La sonrisa de Lisanna se amplio y rebosante de felicidad no pudo contener sus ganas de saltar a los brazos de Laxus y abrazarlo. Captando la atención de todos los presentes, y sobre todo, de cierta maga que regresaba con los hombres del gremio.

— ¡LOLICON! —gritaron todos al unísono, señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo.

— ¡Enamorar a mis dos hermanas no es de hombres! —protesto indignado Elfman, Lisanna seguía abrazándolo y aunque intento excusarse a tiempo no lo logro.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una bandeja de plata estrellándose en su rostro y un violento portazo que rompió la entrada del gremio.

— ¡Mira! —le llamo después de quitarse la bandeja y aventar a Lisanna al suelo sin ningún cuidado, pero ya era tarde. Mirajane ya se había ido.— …

— ¡No se gusssssssstan!

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Su suerte no podía empeorar… ¿verdad?

— Entonces… ¿Te le declararas a Lisanna o qué?...

Mentira, si que podía.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ya había anochecido en Magnolia, y las calles se encontraban atiborradas de gente, ya que el día siguiente seria Navidad.

Después de ese gran malentendido en que se había metido -accidentalmente- no había podido hablar con Mirajane. Sí, ella tuvo que regresar al gremio, después de todo era la mesera oficial. Y sí, se encontraron más de una vez. Pero en todos los encuentros paso lo mismo: la albina derramo muchas lágrimas, le lanzo otra bandeja de plata -sacada de quién sabe dónde- y salió corriendo con Erza.

¡Era una hostia!

Y ya no sabía qué hacer. Disculparse no era su fuerte y aunque él y Mira habían peleado con anterioridad, siempre la convencía de perdonarlo fácil. Esta vez era diferente. Pero, ¡por Mavis!

Él la amaba, ¿cómo podía pensar en que se interesara en otra?... Bueno, antes era mujeriego, pero ya cambio. Y era su hermana pequeña, mucho menos gustaría de la chica, que hasta donde sabia, era de Natsu.

Oh… ojala Natsu tampoco estuviera celoso.

— ¡Y mi que me importa si el renacuajo esta celoso! —se quejo consigo mismo. Suspiro, relajándose. Y pensó de nuevo alguna manera en que su posiblemente 'no novia' lo perdonara.

_Piensa, piensa. ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que la amo?..._

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

¡BINGO! Ya sabía cómo lo lograría.

Pero… era demasiado vergonzoso, si ejecutaba _ese_ plan no habría vuelta atrás. Y si Mirajane no lo perdonaba no le quedaría ni una pizca de orgullo… ¿Por algo decían que el amor te hace hacer locuras? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

La operación "**Mascota Navideña**" comenzaba, oficialmente.

Salió del gremio rápidamente, en busca de todo lo necesario. Y fue a la tienda de mascotas, donde, para su horrible suerte no tenían lo que él necesitaba.

Plan 2: ir a la tienda de peluches. Tampoco, se había agotado el juguete que él quería, y la recepcionista se burlo de él por ir a comprar _eso_.

¡Diablos! Sus opciones se estaban acabando, y justo cuando iba a darse por vencido pasó a un lado de la tienda de disfraces. Y en el mostrador vio lo que tanto buscaba.

_Mavis… dame fuerzas_, pensó, y entro a la tienda a comprarlo.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Mirajane se encontraba en la barra, sirviendo los tragos de ponche de huevo que le pedían. Todo normal, quitando el hecho de que no estaba sonriendo y suspiraba cada dos por tres.

Le había creído a Laxus cuando le prometió dejar su complejo de mujeriego empedernido, y ahora estaba ahí, celosa de su hermana pequeña. Que estúpido.

_Quizá… solo quizá… debería darle una oportunidad a Fried…_

Dibujo círculos en el polvo del mueble y decidió retirarse por ese día, iba a ir directo con el maestro pero al escuchar las risas provenientes de la entrada del gremio su curiosidad venció a su decepción ¿Qué podría estar pasando?

Camino deprisa en esa dirección, percatándose de que la mayoría se encontraba ahí, incluso Gajeel y Erza, y todos, reían sin parar. Además las risas que se escuchaban eran más, la gente de la calle también reía.

_¿Qué es todo este alboroto?..._

— ¡DEJEN DE REIRSE Y ABRAN PASO, JODER! —escucho desde la calle. No le prestó atención al tono iracundo de voz que el hombre uso y se abrió paso entre la multitud, parando en seco al ver la causa de risa de todos.

— La-la… ¿LAXUS? —balbució incrédula. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo y este, se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible.— ¡¿QUÉ HACES VESTIDO DE RENO?!

Sí, Laxus Dreyar, Dragón Slayer del Rayo, hijo de Iván y nieto del maestro Makarov, estaba disfrazado de reno.

Era un traje de cuerpo entero, en los pies y manos tenia las pezuñas características de este animal, junto con unos cuernos en la capucha de la cabeza y una bolita de algodón roja simulando la nariz. Su rostro estaba humeando y casi le hacía competencia al cabello de Erza.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan… mono. Y sonrojado.

— ¡T-t-tú dijiste que querías un reno! —le reclamo entre tartamudeos. Las risas no paraban y ella no dijo nada más.

No lo olvido… todavía recordaba que a principios de Diciembre, ella le comento emocionada que si pudiera pedirle un regalo a Santa, sería un reno. Creyó que Laxus no le prestó atención, ya que estaba muy ocupado comiendo su deliciosa comida pero no… él la había escuchado.

— Laxus…

— No pude comprarte un reno de verdad, y los peluches ya se habían agotado, así que yo seré tu reno Mira, ¡Y si no es prueba suficiente de que te amo… al diablo, esto es más que suficiente!

— ¡LAXUS!~

Conmovida y llorando Mirajane pego un brinco y cayó sobre él abrazándolo, y estampando sus labios contra los suyos de paso, ante la atónita mirada del resto, que solo entonces dejo de reír. Emocionados por tan romántica escena. De nuevo, el caos se armo en el gremio y volvieron como al principio. Las chicas y chicos -amenazados estos últimos por Erza- les dieron sus mejores deseos, y Fried volvió a llorar en su rincón, emocionado de ver nuevos magos en 9 meses.

Y aunque Laxus tuvo que soportar el resto de la noche las burlas de Natsu y Gajeel no le importo, con Mirajane abrazándolo era más que suficiente para estar bien, después de todo, él era _su _reno. Y el plan Mascota navideña fue todo un éxito.

— ¡Se gusssssssssssstan! —siseo con alegría Happy.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! —respondieron al unísono, antes de darse otro acaramelado beso.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Yei, mi segundo Lami *A* Y plagado de malentendidos, celos, toneladas de Fluffy y un Laxus disfrazado de renito xDD :baba: (? Well, con este ya es el quinto drabble de la colección, tengo planeado escribir 10 en total, ¿quieren más? Ustedes solo pidan y yo escribo xD_

_Primero con las parejas "oficiales" y luego con las crack, voten por el orden que quieran: Elfgreen, Rowen, Zevis o Lories (Loke x Aries). Las crack las pondré después de esas C: _

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	6. Rowen: Invierno cálido

_¡Feliz, feliz! Llegamos a los 50 reviews :'D como regalo el drabble de hoy es… ¡ROWEN! (Según yo no es pareja crack ya que se hablaron una vez (?)_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #6: "Invierno cálido"**

**Y **ahí estaban, de nuevo.

El invierno llego a Magnolia como todos los años, y como era natural, las personas eran propensas a los resfriados y al frío, ambas razones de que Romeo odiara esta estación del año.

Y no es porque él se enfermara, después de todo era un mago de fuego, él no podía sentir frío, no. El problema no era ese.

Cada año, Mirajane convocaba una reunión y hacia un sorteo para ver quien pasaba la navidad con quien, era sencillo e inofensivo –a simple vista– pero él ya se había percatado hace tiempo que no era así en verdad. Ese plan era el más maquiavélico y rastrero que nunca jamás existió.

Pero nadie parecía darse cuenta, o en realidad no le prestaban atención. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre les tocaba con la persona que querían, curiosamente cada año daban los mismos resultados: Lucy y Natsu, Juvia y Gray, Gajeel y Levy, la albina con Laxus, Elfman con Evergreen y así hasta llegar a él y… y Wendy.

Venga que no era tan ingenuo, había descubierto un montón de veces las insinuantes miradas que Mirajane le mandaba cuando hablaba con la pequeña Dragón Slayer, también las risas que se le escapaban cuando él la ayudaba con alguna decoración, y la vez en que le enseño a patinar en hielo Mirajane no paro de tomarles fotos en "secreto".

Todo eso era demasiado… bochornoso. Pero nada superaba la vergüenza de estar en la habitación de la peli azul en Fairy Hills un día antes de Navidad –solo ese día se les permitía pasar a los chicos, obviamente con el permiso de Mirajane–.

Así que ahí estaban, de nuevo como cada año, sentados frente a una chimenea comiendo palomitas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, o no.

No era nada tranquilizante estar en su habitación, y menos recibiendo las miradas de muerte de cierta gata blanca por detrás, además Wendy no paraba de estornudar una y otra y otra vez, ¿Por qué se tuvo que resfriar justo ese día? ¡Con él a un lado!

No paraba de maldecir a la albina causa de sus pesadillas, si tan solo no gustara de Wendy todo sería más sencillo, y no le costaría tanto hablar en su presencia, o ser él mismo de siempre…

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Wendy volvió a estornudar, temblando de frío y sin dejar de observar la chimenea. Romeo continuo callado, pensando las opciones de lo que podía hacer o decir, ninguna parecía muy buena, pero no le gustaba verla así.

Quería compartirle un poco de su calor, por más mínimo que fuera. Daba igual si Charle lo mataba después o no, o si la poderosa Grandine iba y le pateaba el trasero en ese mismo instante como buena madre sobre protectora, ¡todo eso daba igual!

Él solo deseaba… poder abrazarla, una vez, sin morir en el intento. Y decidido, eso fue lo que hizo, ignoro por completo la existencia de su exceed –que ya se había retirado hacia 5 minutos o menos cuando un gato azul llego a recogerla– y lentamente se acerco a la chica de sus sueños, su Julieta personal.

Después de todo él era Romeo ¿no?

Temblando de los nervios paso un brazo detrás de su cuello, para el asombro de ella y los tapo a ambos con una manta de franela, quitándole el frío en un santiamén, y ocasionando que una tierna sonrisa se dibujara en su sonrojado rostro.

Las llamas en la chimenea aumentaron en cantidad, danzando al compas del viento que se colaba por la ventana, y ajenos a todo lo que ocurría afuera de esa habitación, los dos pequeños magos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, disfrutando de su primer **invierno cálido**. Ignorantes de que afuera, en la ventana, una muy contenta maga chillaba de felicidad, al ver su cometido hecho.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Bue, me disculpo si no les gusto la insinuación Nali del drabble pasado, sorry, soy 95% fan de esa pareja, el otro 5% lo dejo para el Nalu Además Natsu nunca afirma que eso sea cierto, solo fueron pensamientos de Laxus .w._

_Y… lo siento si este quedo demasiado corto y raro, por algo son drabbles pues xD El próximo sera... ¡ELFGREEN! Gracie por sus votos._

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	7. Elfgreen: ¡Santa es un hombre!

_Bue… ya llevo la mitad de esta colección, que rápido pasa el tiempo QwQ El drabble de hoy es… ¡ELFGREEN!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #7: "¡Santa es un hombre!"**

**C**onsíguete un hombre de verdad, decían… no hay nada mejor para ti, decían… te amara de verdad, decían…

¡Qué hombre ni que ocho cuartos!, ¡Puras estupideces!

Los hombres son brutos, grotescos, machistas, incultos, poco bellos y lo único en lo que piensan es en pelear y patearle el trasero a todo ser vivo que puedan. En otras palabras, los hombres son… son justamente eso, hombres.

Y ella es una dama, todo lo contrario. Ella es lo más grácil y refinada que puede, ella es un _hada_.

La criatura más bella en todo el universo, no un burdo hombre, como decía el disco rayado de Elfman.

Y hablando del rey del roma… ahí estaba él, un hombre entre hombres, hablando de puras mentadas.

— ¡Santa es todo un hombre!

Sí, ya lo tenía claro. Todos lo tenían claro. Santa Claus era un hombre, era extremadamente obeso, no vestía a la moda, usaba un ridículo sombrero rojo, su barba era inmensa y viajaba en un trineo cada 24 de Diciembre alrededor del mundo a repartir regalos ¡¿Qué clase de ser vivo en su sano juicio haría eso sino un hombre?!

Cada Navidad, de cada año Evergreen tenía que soportar los grandes discursos acerca de la masculinidad de Santa, y a esas alturas ya era totalmente exasperante.

No es como si pensara que el viejo era un travesti, o una mujer disfrazada. Elfman ya debía haber comprendido que no necesitaba repetírselo, pero no. Cruelmente no se percataba.

Y seguía y seguía, afirmando que el "Padre de la navidad" era el hombre más masculino de ese jodido planeta.

Y ella, lo escuchaba por razones aparentemente desconocidas y de las que prefería no hablar. Porque si existía algo que ella nunca admitiría –abiertamente– era su ferviente amor hacia él.

O eso decía…

— Nee chan no te puedes dormir a mitad de la fiesta de hombres —reprocho Elfman a una dormilona Lisanna, recargada en una de las mesas del gremio.

— Pero Santa puede esperar hasta tarde… —se quejo. Evergreen asintió complacida, de encontrar por fin a alguien que compartía sus pensamientos hasta que el albino volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué dices? Santa Claus no puede esperar nee chan.

— ¿Y por qué no puede esperar Elf nii chan?

— Porque trae regalos a la gente, ¡Y eso es de hombres! ¡HOMBRE!

Un tic nervioso se poso en sus ojos castaños, frunció el ceño y bufo en voz baja. Antes de seguir sirviendo los ponches como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero las palabras de Elfman le taladraban el cerebro sin piedad.

"Traer regalos es de hombres"…

"Traer regalos es de hombres"…

"Traer regalos es de hombres"…

¡NI EN TODOS LOS AÑOS EN FAIRY TAIL QUE LLEVABA ESCUCHÓ SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA!

¿Qué es de hombres traer regalos?, ¿Y qué pasaba con las mujeres?

Una mujer también podía hacer regalos, darlos y marcharse sigilosamente. Era muy fácil. Demasiado fácil.

— ¡Puedes cerrar tu enorme boca! Las mujeres también regalan cosas —exclamo indignada y dejando a un lado los poches. La sonrisa masculina que el albino le mando solo aumento sus ansias de matar.

_Espera Ever, relájate y respira… no cometas alguna estupidez…_

— Ever el deber de llevar los regalos…

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…_

— Una mujer nunca podría lograrlo…

_Cuenta hasta tres. Uno… dos… dos…_

— ¡Porque es de hombres!

_D-dos… ¡A la mierda!_

— ¡AH! ¡No lo soporto más! —olvidando que estaban en el gremio y en presencia de todos, Evergreen camino a paso veloz hacia _su_ hombre, quedando enfrente. Y sin dudarlo –o pensarlo– jalo su rostro hacia abajo y junto sus labios con torpeza e ira.

Dejando el lugar entero sumido en un extraño silencio. Seguido de un grito de sorpresa, y el desmayo de Mirajane.

— Ya esta, te he regalado mi primer beso ¡Las chicas también regalamos cosas! Y más vale que no lo olvides cabello de cepillo. ¡Me voy! —bramo con aires de grandeza, se dio la vuelta y avanzo hacia la salida del gremio contoneando sus anchas caderas. Y dejando a un Elfman tartamudo detrás.— ¡¿Y tú que me ves?! —alcanzaron a escuchar, antes de perderla de vista en las iluminadas calles de la ciudad.

— …

Y así, Elfman aprendió que si había algo más grande y honrado que un hombre gordo repartiendo regalos, definitivamente era su feminista no novia repartidora de besos.

— Ah… y… ¿Entonces Ever resulto ser más hombre que tú, no Elfman?

— ¡Cállate Natsu!

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Lol, carente de sentido común xDD Disculpad el OOC excesivo, es la primera vez que manejo a Ever y Elfman así ewe ¡Hormonas everywhere!~ (?) El próximo Drabble será… ¡Lories!_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	8. Lories: Lista de deseos

_Damas y caballeros, el último drabble con pareja "cannon" todo ocurre en un AU. Disfrutad que el drabble de hoy es…¡LORIES!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #8: "Lista de deseos"**

**O**h, como amaba esa época del año~

La Navidad era tan mágica, como si pudiera ser el producto de millones de hadas que se juntaban cada año, esparciendo sus delicadas lágrimas en forma de copos de nieve. Amaba esa época del año con todo su ser, época más esponjosa que esa no existía. Y ella amaba lo esponjoso, no por nada su animal favorito era la oveja.

Sí… la Navidad era hermosa. El único pequeño y casi insignificante detalle que le molestaba por esas fechas escarchadas era la _cacería_ de parte de su mejor amigo.

— Hermosa dama, un ser tan grácil como usted no debería andar por las calles sola y sin un hombre a su lado, ¿me permite su abrigo?

Ahí estaba. Sí, ese muchacho con poco efectivas tácticas de lucir galante era Leo, su mejor amigo y… amor de su vida.

¡PLAF!

— ¡Aléjese de mi degenerado!, ¡Policía, policía! Un vago me está acosando.

Sorpresa, sorpresa. La chica se asusto y llamo a la policía. Después de tantos años haciendo exactamente lo mismo ya era costumbre, incluso sabia que pasaría después.

Suspiro con cansancio, expulsando un poco de vapor por la boca –hacía mucho frío– y guardo otro regalo más de su lista en su mochila de Fairy Tail, su anime favorito –sí, ella es otaku–. Justo entonces llego corriendo a su lado un muchacho de cabellos brillantes como el sol y ojos cristalinos como el cielo infinito. Le sonrió apenada.

— ¿Otro fracaso Leo? —puede que él pensara que estaba decepcionada porque pasaba otro día sin conseguir novia, pero en realidad a ella poco le importaba. No toleraba tener que presenciar sus coqueterías cuando ella moría por él en silencio. Pero… ya se había acostumbrado a eso igual.

Leo asintió, y justo cuando iba comentar algo al respecto una tosca e imponente voz se escucho por detrás, asustándolos.

— ¡Venga aquí mocoso! ¡Deje a esa inocente _corderita_! —bramo, con cada paso que daba la tierra se estremecía.

— Maldición, ¡vámonos Aries! —dijo con miedo y la tomo de la mano para salir corriendo, perdiéndose ambos en la multitud del centro de la plaza. Que va, no era necesario que se lo dijera, en realidad ella nunca le negaba nada.

Porque Leo no comprendería todos esos sentimientos que flotaban en su interior, él no conocía el significado de la palabra _amor_. Y dolía. Dolía mucho.

Y aun así lo seguía sin rechistar, como una oveja a su pastor, caminando a su dulce y feliz hogar, o mejor dicho… una oveja siguiendo a un león, directo al matadero.

— Eh, que frustrante… volví a fallar —comento Leo entre jadeos, una vez se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ropa. Aries asintió, optando mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando se puso a observar con detenimiento la tienda, algo en su interior le llamo la atención.

— Es ese vestido… —susurro inconscientemente. El muchacho camino a su lado.

— ¿Lo quieres?

— ¡Ah! ¿Q-q-qué cosa? —balbució, presa del pánico que surgía cuando uno está enamorado y tiene a esa persona especial a unos pasos. Leo sonrió, con su perfecta sonrisa de luz y una mirada que derretía hasta el más duro hielo.

— El vestido tonta, ¿Quieres ese vestido no? —Rió divertido.— Venga, vamos a comprarlo.

— No hace falta Leo, no tengo el dinero —mintió, avergonzada. El gélido viento rozó sus cabellos, estremeciéndola.

— Mentirosa. No es problema, yo pago —poso su mano en el cerrojo de la puerta y empujo, entrando a su interior, seguido de Aries.

— ¿Es su novia? —pregunto picara la pelirroja con aires de gitana, una vez Leo cogió el vestido y lo llevo a la caja.

La sangre subió a su rostro, pintándolo de un rojo cereza y brillante, como las luces del árbol navideño. Ambos negaron, él indiferente y ella afligida.

"No… solo amigos".

Devastadoras palabras que se le encajaban como cuchillas al pecho, una y otra vez. Cierto… solo eran eso, no más.

Él pago, y salieron de la tienda con su nueva compra. Ella no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendida.

Leo tomo la palabra primero.

— ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

— ¿Lo que… sigue? —parpadeo perpleja, cerciorándose de que no era un sueño, un producto de su poética y escondida imaginación, o solo una broma de mal gusto, seguida de risas sarcásticas y lágrimas no derramadas. Pero no, era real. Tan real como un pellizco a su brazo.

— Aries, no me ignores~ Dime que más tienes en tu lista de deseos —bufo como niño mimado, al que no quieren regalarle el juguete que quiere. La peli rosa escondió sus manos en sus desgastados y polvosos bolsillos.

— No falta nada. Todo lo demás lo he comprado en lo que te perseguía la policía y las chicas te golpeaban con sus bolsos —respondió, sonriendo por obligación. Solo entonces se percato de algo sumamente importante. — ¿E-espera… cómo supiste de mi lista de deseos?

Se suponía era su mayor secreto. Nadie lo conocía, ni Lucy su angelical y dulce mejor amiga ni mucho menos Leo, el león que la tenia presa e indefensa en sus afiladas garras. Muerte segura de la que no quería escapar.

Porque era mejor morir entre sus brazos, devorada por la amargura de estar _sola_, que sin él.

El muchacho de cabellos naranjas –que por cierto eran naturales– avanzo hacia ella, con una divertida y graciosa sonrisa surcando sus pálidos labios.

— Fuiste muy obvia.

Sí… al parecer.

— Ahora… ¡Vamos a ver que tienes en esa lista! —no pudo defenderse, tan ensimismada estaba que no sintió cuando su amigo –y solo amigo– saco su lista de deseos de su bolsillo izquierdo, con una gracia y velocidad dignas del depredador que era.

(Porque Leo era _majestuoso_.)

— ¡N-no!, ¡Devuélveme eso Leo! —protesto, en vano. Mientras sus escuálidas manos danzaban al compás de la prisa por quitarle la hoja salpicada en tinta y fresa.

(Pero ella era _patética_.)

— ¡Olvídalo! —su dulce risa inundo sus oídos, como un riachuelo de felicidad. Pero ahora no podía reír como él, porque si leía su último deseo, pecaminosa e imposible ilusión. Todo acabaría.

(El _león_ y la _oveja_… que historia tan cursi.)

— Primer deseo: Poder hornear un pastel para Lucy. Segundo deseo: Ponerme al corriente en las clases de yoga. Tercer deseo: Publicar mi primer libro de poesía. Cuarto deseo: Tejerle una bufanda a mi hermano. Quinto deseo: Comprar mi primer vestido de terciopelo y sexto deseo…

— ¡NO! —su temblorosa voz resonó por la calle, siendo ignorada por todos. Menos por él, de cuyas manos fue arrebatado el papel fugazmente. Su mirada se hallaba perdida, en algún lugar muy remoto y sin nombre, y de sus labios entre abiertos, se escapo el infierno para ella.

— Sexto deseo… recibir un beso de Leo…

Su corazón latió desbocado, y las palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento llevadas directamente a la tumba. Eso era todo, ahora que Leo conocía sus sentimientos la dejaría atrás.

Sin poder saborear despacio y suavemente su boca con sabor a avellana, ni rodearle con sus brazos deteniendo el tiempo, sin dejar escapar un jadeo de éxtasis sedienta de cariño… No podría hacerlo, entonces, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabe, nunca lo supo.

Todo paso tan rápido, como una tormenta sacudiendo sus emociones. Ella quiso salir corriendo, aunque perdiera la piernas, él no la dejo, ella lloro salpicándolo con el agua de sus ojos de chocolate, él la consoló como si se tratase de un torpe bebé y ahora ahí estaban. Besándose. Leo la_ estaba_ besando.

El tiempo se detuvo, como si se tratase de una película antigua en el momento en que se traba en la mejor escena.

Las piernas le fallaron, temblando como hojas de papel y la felicidad exploto en todo su ser, embriagándola del amor que solo Leo podía darle. Por primera vez en su vida, se permitió creer en el paraíso.

Ya que después de todo… su **lista de deseos** se cumplió sin contratiempos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Porque esa Navidad, Aries descubrió que la oveja no falleció por culpa del león, sino al revés. La dulce y temblorosa ovejita lo domestico.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Oh, que Fluffy resulto ;A; Well, al final este no tuvo tanto humor como los demás, en realidad creo que no tiene ni un chiste bizarro escondido xD Es mi primer Lories quizá por eso. El estilo de escritura es "ligeramente" distinto al mío ya que las influencias de la sensacional __**eqqlo**__ me han afectado, lol. El próximo drabble es… un s-e-c-r-e-t-o ;D_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	9. Grayza: Foto al desnudo

_Oficialmente aquí comienzan las parejas "crack" y como esta es de mis gustos culpables (cofcof gusto del Gruvia cofcof) será la primera xD El drabble de hoy es… *redoble de tambores* ¡GRAYZA!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #9: "Foto al desnudo"**

**P**ara nadie era sorpresa que Gray Fullbuster –apodado por todos en el instituto como "Exhibicionista amante del helado"–se quitara la ropa cada dos por tres. Eso se había vuelto monótono y repetitivo, y aun así, Erza no lograba acostumbrarse del todo.

¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz como el resto de sus amigos? Incluso Mirajane y Jellal, chicos demasiado pacientes optaron por el camino fácil y se rindieron con el hábito no muy sano del azabache, pero ella era diferente. No conocía el significado de la palabra rendirse, y no se molestaba en aprenderlo.

Así que ahí estaba, suspirando cada cierto tiempo, sentada en una de las bancas del parque, en espera de su amigo.

Como cada año, ambos salían a pasear por la plaza de la ciudad un día antes de la víspera de Navidad, y por tradición oficial iban a la tienda de fotos, a tomarse una como recuerdo de ese año. Era una buena manera de pasar el rato y en verdad le encantaba tener un álbum repleto de fotos donde solo salían ellos dos, quitando el insignificante detalle de que en cada foto Gray salía sin camisa, o sin pantalón.

Y justo por eso ella odiaba ese mal hábito. No le importaba tener que regañarlo entre clases, o ir en su ayuda cuando los del balneario lo arrestaban por pervertido, pero siendo su mejor amiga ella deseaba tener una foto normal con él, y no, la del álbum de graduación no cuenta.

_Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_, pensó con molestia. Y vaya que tenía razón, tras varios intentos fracasados las ideas se le agotaban, ¿Cómo lograr que el Fullbuster no se despojara de sus ropas durante al menos una foto?, ¿Cómo?...

— Oí Erza, ¿lista para tomarnos la foto? —alzo la vista, encontrándose con su perfecta sonrisa, y que va, con su perfecto torso desnudo también, otro suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

No, no estaba lista. Porque era obvio que ese año no sería diferente, y ella tendría que tener otra **foto al desnudo** para su colección que cualquiera pensaría es de una revista porno y no de momentos felices.

Es que, ¿en serio era tan difícil ver realizado su deseo? Ni aunque la temperatura estuviera a menos de cero grados Gray dejaría de desvestirse –inconscientemente–.

A lo lejos se escucharon unos suspiros y chiflidos no disimulados, por cortesía de las asistentes de la tienda de ropa "Blue Pegasus", que disfrutaban de lo más lindo y tranquilo la sexy vista del cuerpo de Gray, él no pareció darse cuenta, pero ella sí, y vaya que le cabreaba eso.

— Sí, estoy lista. _Cariño_ —la última palabra la dijo en voz alta, adrede. Y a pesar de la extraña mirada que le mando el Fullbuster, ella lo ignoro, tomo su mano y camino en dirección a la tienda de fotos, pasando orgullosa frente a las chicas. Una sonrisa altanera surgió de sus labios cuando vio que las chicas lloraban en silencio, rechazadas.

Sí, ella no acostumbraba actuar así pero… por alguna razón no le gustaba que otras se le quedaran viendo a _su_ hombre, o pervertido, o lo que fuera. Solo ella podía verlo sin ropa y solo ella podía…

Bingo.

¡Ya sabía cómo quitarle esa maña a Gray! Oh, que tonta, era tan claro como el agua, y tan fácil como descubrir la raíz cuadrada de 20,302. Pero estaba desvariando… rápidamente y más feliz que en una venta de pasteles Erza llevo de la mano al azabache al local donde se tomarían la foto.

El dueño, un agradable y un tanto raro anciano sonrió al verlos llegar, preparo la cámara.

— Oh, así que ya están aquí… Erza, Gray.

— Hola viejo —saludo Gray estrechando su mano, indiferente del brillo de maldad en los ojos de su amiga, el dueño pareció darse cuenta, pero creyendo que era imaginaciones suyas lo ignoro.

— Bien, colóquense delante del marco de esa pared —señalo la dirección y ambos se pusieron ahí, como era de esperarse el chico volvió a quitarse su camisa, dejando su pecho descubierto.— Y ahora digan whis… w-w-whis… whiskey…

Un inusual silencio se apodero de la tienda, y varias personas –hombres principalmente– se les quedaron viendo con la mandíbula abierta y los ojos desorbitados como platos, Gray los observo y arqueo una ceja, sin comprender que pasaba. Incluso le pareció ver un poco de baba escurriendo de la boca de uno, y el anciano repentinamente estaba rojo como una fresa.

¿Qué diantres ocurría?

En busca de respuestas se volteo a la derecha, donde estaba su amiga pelirroja.

— Oye Erza tu sabes que… q-que… ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS SEMI DESNUDA?!

Erza soltó una risita inocente, y haciéndose la desentendida.

— ¿Ah? No sé a qué te refieres Gray. Tú estás igual, pensé que lo mejor era que saliéramos iguales, después de todo hacemos TODO lo que el otro hace, ¿no? —cuestiono divertida, antes de cruzarse de brazos y resaltar aun más sus voluptuosos pechos, cubiertos únicamente por su brasier de encajes negros.

Un tic se apodero del ojo izquierdo del azabache, incapaz de decir nada. ¿Hablaba en serio? Pero… pero… ¡Ella era Erza! Era demasiado reservada con esas cosas y, no dejaba que nadie la viera con paños menores, ella era… era suya joder.

— Vamos Gray~ La foto espera y…

— ¡Olvídalo! —la interrumpió, serio. Erza no supo cuando pero se había colocado de nuevo su camisa y ahora la cubría a ella con la suya, distinguió un rubor en sus mejillas, ocultas por su largo flequillo y sonrió, agradecida.— N-no dejare que te vean así… v-vístete primero.

— Pero tú te quitaras la ropa de nuevo.

— N-no lo hare, lo prometo… ¡Ahora póntela que no dejan de verte estos tíos pervertidos! —grito celoso, y señalándolos acusadoramente. Erza se sonrojo –sin un porqué especifico– e hizo lo que dijo.

Cuando Gray corroboro que estuviera bien vestida y nada más de lo permitido quedara a la vista del público, suspiro aliviado. Y por fin dejo que el anciano –posible futura víctima de un infarto– los fotografiara, abrazados y con una radiante sonrisa.

Al final todo termino bien, para él, para ella, y para todos los metiches libidinosos que tuvieron la fortuna de ver tan magnífico cuerpo, aunque fuera un par de minutos. Pobres, si Gray se enteraba que lograron tomar algunas fotos a _su_ Erza… bueno, al menos ella logro lo que nadie pudo: convencer a Gray de vestirse sin rechistar, y quizá, solo quizá, como un extra, robar su desnudo corazón...

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_OMG, y otro OMG. Si, justo por esto es que me gusta esta pareja, Juvia es encantadora y todo, pero si fuera por ella dejaría que Gray anduviera de aquí para allá sin nada de ropa xDD Y Erza tiene un don para controlar a los hombres x3 El Grayza es demasiado compatible… _

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	10. Zanmere: Amor artificial

_Porque cierta personita no paraba de insistirme con estos dos (cof, cof Solanco cof, cof) xD, por fin ha llegado su momento de brillar, el drabble de hoy es… ¡ZANMERE!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #10: "Amor artificial"**

**P**ara muchos, ciertamente, Zancrow no es más que un mal nacido. Alguien con un corazón que nunca latió, un impertinente rubio, la escoria del mundo. Y quizá, solo quizá, tuvieran razón en todo.

Pero otra cosa era igual de cierta, a Meredy todo eso le daba igual.

Y no es que no aceptara todas esas verdades a medias, pero lo que sentía por el chico le impedía ver más allá. Y justo por eso, a pesar de las quejas de Ultear y las amenazas de Jellal, ahora se encontraba pasando la Noche Buena con Zancrow, rondando por las calles de la ciudad en busca de algo que hacer.

Algo que comer, algo que platicar… algo que la ayudara, aunque fuera solo un poco a disminuir sus nervios. Porque sí, estaba demasiado aterrada, y no, no era por el chico en sí mismo, sino lo que le provocaba su presencia y su voz y su todo.

Porque tuvo la estúpida idea de confesarle su _amor_, y, bueno, en toda su "cita" Zancrow no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Ni para quejarse de lo mala que estaba la sopa que les sirvieron en aquel restaurante, ni para molestar a Kain con su gordura cuando se lo encontraron en la heladería. Y eso era raro, sumamente raro.

Sobre todo tratándose de alguien tan… tan Zancrow. No existía mejor palabra para describirlo que su mismo nombre.

Pero no tenía sentido, si no quería estar a su lado la hubiera rechazado el día anterior cuando sugirió que pasaran juntos la festividad, y la hubiera rechazado hacia dos semanas, en su confesión. Y probablemente estaría con una cualquiera riendo con burla y mejor que nunca. ¡Mendiga zorra!

Meredy, al pensar en eso, infló las mejillas, celosa de alguien que probablemente ni siquiera existía, y ajena a que Zancrow ya se había detenido, y la observaba fijamente con su típico ceño fruncido y ojos sangre. En silencio.

No paso mucho para que ella lo viera igual y empezaran una batalla de miradas inexpresivas. Meredy no entendía lo que pasaba.

¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué tuvo que gustar de alguien así?

No conocía la respuesta. Solo paso, de un día a otro se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, así sin más. Y era molesto, porque Zancrow no era normal, y su desquiciante anormalidad le impedía dar respuestas claras a una confirmación o una negación.

Cosa que ella pagaba caro.

Hastiada, Meredy fue la primera en rendirse. Aparto la vista de sopetón e intento concentrarse en lo que fuera que anduviera a su alrededor: una paloma, una señora gorda, un vendedor de salchichas, Zancrow acercándose, Zancrow tomándola de la mano y llevándola a quién sabe dónde, un… ¿qué?

— Zancrow —pronunció, extrañada. Como en toda la noche no recibió respuesta alguna, lo intento de nuevo— Zancrow —y todo seguía igual, él la ignoraba a propósito, ya se habían detenido, al centro del parque y a lado de una fuente— Zan…

— Cállate y observa —la interrumpió, con un despectivo tono de voz. La peli rosa frunció el ceño, ofendida.

— ¡Cómo que me calle! ¡No seas grosero!

— Te digo que te calles y observes Meredy —respondió él, ignorando por completo lo recién dicho por ella. Intento protestar, en serio lo intento, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca con lo que Zancrow añadió, sin titubear— Es mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué…?

Su pregunta quedo incompleta, al instante, y sin avisar, un resplandor se apodero del cielo, seguido de otro y otro y otro. Iluminando el firmamento y creando la ilusión de un arco iris.

Un arco iris que ambos podían apreciar a la perfección desde donde estaban.

_«__—__ Sabes Meredy, el amor es una mierda. Pero si pudiera tener una escena de telenovela con alguien, me gustaría que fuera con fuegos artificiales…__»_

Meredy no tuvo ninguna razón para llorar, pero lo hizo. Y las lágrimas aumentaron en cantidad acompañadas de los fuegos artificiales. Porque Zancrow no lo había olvidado, todavía recordaba eso.

Esa platica que tuvieron por tener, de ocio puto, donde él le confesó como desearía que fuera su cita "ideal". Pero… no, era imposible.

Ella era una chiquilla, alguien insignificante, débil. Y él era fuerte y valiente, y estaba un poco loco. ¿En verdad trataba de decirle lo que ella creía?, ¿no era una broma cruel?

No, no era ninguna broma. Podía sentirlo, al inmutable Zancrow, al anti fanático oficial del romance, podía sentirlo dudar y temblar. Por primera vez en su vida nervioso. ¡Qué tontería!

No debía estarlo, no ahí, no ahora. Ella estaba a su lado, llorando como un bebé y hechizada por la belleza del cielo en la Noche Buena, pero con él.

Una tímida y avergonzada sonrisa se asomo en sus labios húmedos y poco a poco, tomo su mano entre las suyas, reconfortándose con su calor. Solo suyo.

— Zancrow… eres muy malo para admitir que te gusto —rió, divertida. El rubio no contesto, se limito a desviar su rojo rostro y apretó su mano, en señal de asentimiento.

Sí, Zancrow podía ser demasiado hablador, sádico, problemático y un completo demonio con las personas. Pero incluso él, podía amar.

Alumbrando el cielo y el corazón de su linda Meredy como un fuego artificial.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Am, raro. Puede que Zancrow me haya quedado OOC, es la primera vez que lo escribo :c Si les gusto dejen review, y si no pues igual, y recomiéndenselo a algún enemigo xD Prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar, andaba corta de inspiración ;A; _

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	11. RogueKino: Nieve

_Por fin después de mucho esfuerzo y sesos desparramados (?) he logrado terminar esto x3 Es mi segunda pareja favorita en la serie *3* Y el drabble de hoy es… ¡ROGUEKINO!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

_**DEDICADO A:**_WhiteRabbit94_ por ser tu cumpleaños ;3 ¡Ojala te guste!_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #11: "Nieve"**

**P**ocas cosas son de su interés, y la Navidad ciertamente no estaba entre ellas ¿Por qué? Pues era demasiado aburrida, y típica, y su gremio se dedicaba a destrozar más cosas de lo usual. Sí, había muchas razones para que esa festividad careciera de importancia, al parecer para su mejor amigo –casi hermano– era lo mismo, por una u otra razón. Después de todo tenía que soportar los constantes acosos de cierta maga rubia, que lo único que quería era que fuera más sociable y menos engreído.

Pero estaba desvariando, y demasiado. Rogue no era de esos que le agarran un odio indescriptible a algo o alguien, no, pero si había algo que lo sacara de quicio en esa época del año era la nieve.

Sí, suena estúpido. Y sí, lo es. Pero el Cheney no la soportaba ni en sueños.

Esa agua congelada y luego derretida, con la suavidad de una nube y el color de la misma bien podía ser su peor rival en Diciembre… o algo así. Y para empeorar su suerte, todas las calles y locales se envolvían en ella. ¡Como si fuera la gran cosa!

Que alguien tan serio y reservado como él, se la pasara fulminando un montículo de nieve en la entrada del gremio ya era cosa seria. Y su mejor amiga y maga estelar, Yukino, ya se había percatado de eso, y en cierto modo, le entristecía. Porque al contrario de Rogue, ella adoraba la nieve.

Y como si fuera una niña pequeña salía a jugar en ella en compañía de Lucy y Levy, mientras Juvia devoraba con la mirada una escultura de hielo de Gray-sama.

Claro que asustaba un poco pero… Yukino se había acostumbrado, igual que los gemelos dragones, recién nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail. Yukino aceptaba las cosas con facilidad, no es que fuera de las que se rinden fácilmente pero no quería interferir con los asuntos de los demás, excepto cuando Rogue se involucraba.

Y lo de la nieve era un problema enorme ¿Sino, como disfrutarían las tardes de invierno con sus futuros hijos?... digo, si tuvieran.

Y no es que considerara la opción de ser algo más que una amiga suya pero… no era tan ciega como para ignorar esos insectos coloridos en su estómago, mariposas del amor.

Y Lucy la apoyaba, y Levy la apoyaba, y Juvia, y Mirajane –aunque la última apoya cualquier relación entre dos cosas vivientes–, diablos, ¡incluso Sting le deseaba suerte!

_Probablemente para evitar que Rogué sea visto como gay ante todos pero bueno…_

Si tantas personas apoyaban su _amor_, e incluso los habían apodado como _RogueKino_ usando las iníciales de él y la ultima sílaba de ella, ¡lo suyo debía funcionar! Pero había un pequeño gran obstáculo entre ambos: la nieve.

Y por su culpa, ahora, en lugar de jugar con ella y aventarse bolas de nieve o crear un muñeco deforme de nieve, Rogue leía un aburrido libro sentado enfrente de la puerta del gremio, mientras el resto se divertía de verdad, también con nieve.

¿Qué acaso no podía realizarse otra actividad sin la nieve involucrada de por medio? Quizá, pero Yukino no lo averiguaría ese invierno.

Decidida, dejo a un lado su escultura de Frosch y después de sacudir su abrigo se dirigió a donde Rogue, que no despego la vista de su libro en ningún momento, hasta que sintió su olor y levanto el rostro.

La peli plateada le sonrió cálidamente, como solía hacer. Y aunque ambos sintieron un cosquilleo extraño, lo ignoraron.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar Rogue-kun? —pregunto dulcemente y directo al grano. No era estúpida, sabía al derecho y al revés el odio que él le tenía a la nieve. Pero su acercamiento debía ser cauteloso, o Rogue podría sospechar.

— No traigo nada con que abrigarme —explico indiferente, paso otra página del libro y Yukino frunció el ceño.

¿Qué no tenia con que cubrirse del frío? ¡Pero si su abrigo negro estaba a un lado!

_Tranquila Yukino, no desesperes…_, le dijo su conciencia.

— Pero… no hace tanto frío —argumento, esperando así convencerlo de al menos ponerse en pie. No funciono. Rogue volvió a pasar otra página, concentrado en su lectura. A lo lejos los gritos de Lucy por traer en llamas su ropa se alcanzaban a oír, y la impaciencia de Yukino seguía en aumento.

— Me puedo resfriar —dijo.

Otra página más.

— Te preparare un té si te enfermas —aseguro ella.

— Prefiero el café —comento casual.

— Comprare café.

Otra página.

— No podre cuidar de Frosch.

— Yo lo cuidare.

— No —respondió molesto y cerrando el libro de golpe. Si bien al principio Yukino iba en buena disposición ahora no. Entrecerró los ojos ante su respuesta.

— Vamos Rogue-kun, será divertido —y sin esperarlo lo cogió del brazo y empezó a jalar, sin contar con la bestial fuerza que el pelinegro poseía y su enorme testarudez. Como era de esperarse, Rogue no se movió y los demás, curiosos por tan extraña escena, observaban callados.

— Te he dicho que no —se quejo, intentando mantenerse en pie, pero, joder ¿desde cuándo Yukino era tan fuerte?— Suéltame Yuki —ordeno, Yukino negó con la cabeza, aun jalando.

— Vas a divertirte como la gente normal Rogue-kun, ¡te va a gustar la nieve como a la gente normal!

— ¡Deja eso ya y suéltame!

— ¡No!

— Yuki déjame —repitió, sumamente molesto e intentando retroceder, la Aguria lo jalo con más fuerza, y se tambaleo un poco— ¡Yuki te digo que…!

— ¡QUE NO! —grito y por no fijarse bien, lo jalo de más y resbalo con la nieve del piso, cayendo de espaldas sobre esta y llevándose a un sorprendido Rogue con ella. La nieve en cuestión salto y voló por todos lados, pintando de blanco a los integrantes del gremio, Yukino cerró los ojos por impulso y casi sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban unidos a los del dragón Slayer de sombra.

En un beso.

Su primer beso.

— ¡Yukino! —la llamo preocupada Lucy, corriendo a donde habían caído. Al encontrarlos así, él sobre ella, y sus labios juntos su preocupación se esfumo, y un carmín adorno su rostro, acompañado de una avergonzada mirada— A-ah… l-lo siento, no sabía que interrumpía algo.

Al percatarse de la situación Rogue se alejo rápidamente, y con sus mejillas más rojas que el rojo. Yukino no se encontraba mejor, en cualquier momento su corazón podría estallar de sobre dosis de felicidad.

¡Pero que había sido eso! Ella lo único que intentaba era convencer a Rogue para jugar con nieve ¡no a robarle su primer beso! ¡Y le había gustado!

— R-Rogue-kun… —balbució nerviosa, aun saboreaba el sabor a café de su boca. Y todos los miraban expectantes, y ansiosos por saber que pasaría ahí, con los dos magos— Lo… lo sí…

— N-no… —pasaron unos segundos para que pudiera hablar bien— No te disculpes.

— P-pero fue mi culpa y…

— Está bien —dijo, tenía que calmarse. Sino… quien sabe que cosas pasarían— No importa —al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos marrones se apresuro a añadir: — No me molesta, es más… creo que ahora me gusta un poco más la nieve.

Rogue le sonrió, solo a ella. Y antes de que Sting apareciera con uno de sus típicos comentarios estúpidos se levanto y sin importarle estar cubierto de nieve volvió al gremio, no sin antes agarrar su libro.

Aquello no estaba planeado, no, ni siquiera lo pensó. Pero no podía cambiar el pasado y… bueno, le gusto el beso. Más tarde hablaría con Yukino, más tarde definirían su relación, más tarde puede que fueran novios, quien sabe. Por ahora solo le agradecía –una mínima parte de él– a la incolora nieve, causante del mejor momento de su vida.

Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la nieve era molesta, claro. Y de que seguía siendo su némesis lo seguía siendo, solo que, un némesis origen de una serie de beneficiosas circunstancias que involucraban a Yukino su hermosa ángel plateada y… bien, ya estaba delirando. Necesitaba café.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Sin nada que decir aquí, excepto que es el penúltimo drabble de la colección, btw y obviamente otra felicitación a mi nee chan, ¡disfruta tus regalos y que la fuerza te acompañe! Ah no, eso no era xDD_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	12. StiCy: El mejor regalo

_Para cerrar con broche de oro esta colección, ¡Chan cha-cha chan! Un pequeño drabble… ¡STILU!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero Sting-sama es mío ;3 (?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SNOW FAIRIES".**

**Drabble #12: "El mejor regalo"**

**S**ting no era, en definitiva, un hombre de cursilerías.

¡Diablos no! El romanticismo en un muchacho genial como él era como embarrar nutella en una hamburguesa, en una palabra: repugnante. Podía asegurarlo, tenía pruebas suficientes de ello.

Porque él podía ser menos grosero con sus amigos, sobre todo con Rogue y Yukino, podía ser más cariñoso y comprensivo con un tierno gatito, incluso respetuoso con Minerva, la bruja del instituto.

Lo único que no era capaz, era ser romántico, ni con su mejor amiga casi novia con derecho a dormir en su cama, y no, ni se debe malpensar eso. Simplemente el colchón era muy cómodo.

Y aun así… quien sabe qué demonios le había picado, que la acompaño en un paseo por las tiendas de regalos el día de Navidad, y ahora, ella lo miraba con esos horriblemente tiernos ojos de chocolate. Con sus labios fruncidos en un puchero y un par de lagrimillas escapándosele, a propósito.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Pasados diez minutos Lucy no mostraba indicios de rendirse, pero él no podía ceder ante _eso_. De nuevo, lo amoroso no encajaba con él.

Si Lucy hubiese querido un gato, aunque lo sacara del basurero se lo daba, si ella le hubiera pedido un helicóptero, le robaba uno al gobierno y el más grande, si le pidiese ropa nueva ponía en ceros sus tarjetas de crédito, con tal de verla feliz. Porque si ella es feliz él es feliz.

¡Pero no! No solo odiaba la Navidad, ahora tendría que odiar los estúpidos muérdagos. Y la estúpida petición de Lucy: _«__Quiero que mi regalo de este año sea un beso__»_

No negaría que uno de sus anhelos era probar los labios de su amiga, desde siempre. Pero claro está, solo eran eso, simples amigos. Y no porque ella no le quisiera, él era el obstáculo a superar del "Seamos novios".

Porque no entendía el amor y todo lo que le derivaba, no entendía a las mujeres, y mucho menos la importancia del primer beso.

Era… odiaba la palabra, pero un estúpido.

Tanto que se quedaba con la mirada de dragón perdida en una multitud lejana en lugar de darle su regalo a Lucy. Que se impacientaba más y más, hasta llegar al punto de suplicar.

— Por favor.

Oh, como odiaba esa palabra venida de sus labios. Siempre que la decía algo malo ocurría, con él. Como si su cuerpo tuviese una alarma que reaccionara al escucharla y lo convirtiera en un títere a su merced.

Pero esta vez no caería, debía ser fuerte.

— Por favor…

No, claro que no. Ni aunque llorara de inconformidad y sus mejillas se colorearan. Ni aunque pusiera su más tierna expresión y tomara sus manos entre las suyas.

— ¡Por favor!

¡Que no!, ¡Lucy era una necia! No daría su primer beso con ella, ni esa Navidad ni la siguiente. Sus hipos no cambiarían su opinión. Era imposible que aceptara, era realmente imposible…

— P-por favor, Sting… kun.

Click.

Algo reacciono ahí. Lucy nunca, jamás, lo llamaba así. Solo de pequeños, cuando hacían pijamada y había tormenta, y ella susurraba su nombre quedito con voz de ángel para convencerlo de dormir abrazada a él.

Solo ahí…

— ¿Sting…? —con delicadeza acaricio sus labios, enmudeciéndola. Sus mejillas se calentaron, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Poco a poco, fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, y cerrando los parpados.

— Shh, calla. Disfruta tu regalo pollita.

Y la beso. Fue algo extremadamente corto, pero rebosante de amor, amor que ya estaban hartos de esconder. Sobre todo Sting.

Al final, al separarse, Lucy rió estrepitosamente, avergonzándolo más y revelando que todo fue una actuación, nunca se deprimió, sabía que vencería.

No pudo ni reprochárselo, después de todo… sí que había sido un gran regalo. Para ambos. Quizá estar enamorado no fuera tan malo… más cuando Lucy está involucrada.

— Sting, bésame otra vez.

— Luce… no arruines el momento.

**#FIN**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Damas y caballeros "Snow Fairies" ha llegado a su fin. Es mi primera colección y me ha encantado escribirla y recibir sus opiniones al respecto, gracias a todos, de verdad, por gustar de las ideas de esta chica loca y aguantar sus tardadas actualizaciones._

_Sin ustedes no sería nada TwT (?)_

_Ojala nos leamos otra vez~_

_¡OS QUIERO! (L)_


End file.
